Prelude to Destruction
by Prototype909
Summary: A story about Llloyd Reed's life and accomplishments before the arrival of Sonia and Nergal. Llloyd X Ursula.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

Chapter One - Lloyd Reed

Lloyd Reed swiftly moved through the manse of a Bern Noble. It was his 13th Name Day and he had come of age to join the Black Fang along side his father Brendan Reed. His first mission was simple enough; the noble had been looting money from the local villagers so he would be brought to justice. Lloyd would kill him and then leave when the deed was done; such was the way of the Fang. Lloyd arrived at his destination, all of the info the Fang had gathered showed that this was the noble's room. Lloyd stood there pondering what he would do. He was clad in black as most of the Fang's members were. He wore no mask as any one who saw him could not be allowed to live, no one. At his waist was his treasure. A sword fashioned of silver, a true killing masterpiece. "Can I really do this?" Lloyd thought to himself. Lloyd shook his head; he could not let himself be burdened by doubts. One moments hesitation could be fatal he told himself. Lloyd opened the door quietly as he stepped in. It was dark in the room, the only light being a large stained glass window which was illuminated by the moon. Lloyd looked around for the man; sure enough he was dozing away in his bed. Lloyd walked slowly toward the bed, his shoes clicking against the floor with each step. When Lloyd reached the bed he unsheathed his sword which gleamed in the moonlight. Lloyd needed to end this in one strike as he could not risk waking the man and thus alerting the entire manse. Lloyd took a deep breath and muttered "In the name of the Fang...I sentence you to death." Lloyd lifted his sword up and brought it down into the noble's chest.

Soon after that Lloyd heard an agonizing scream. He looked down; he had missed the noble's heart and stabbed him in the left breast instead of the right. Lloyd cursed his stupidity and stabbed again ending the noble's life. It was too late though as the entire manse was awake now and the clatter of footsteps grew louder. Lloyd readied his sword now to defend himself, guards burst through the door wielding swords and lances alike. The first ones to reach him were two myrmidons; Lloyd had never actually clashed blades in battle before only in training. As the first one swung at him Lloyd parried his blow and hit the hilt of his sword down on his opponent's sword hand breaking his wrist, as the sword dropped to the ground Lloyd lopped off his head. The next myrmidon had already gotten behind him and was readying a killing blow, Lloyd came to late on his guard and the sword came across his chest slicing open his shirt and leather armor guard. Lloyd screamed in agony, he now knew what real battle was like. Lloyd slashed off the mans arms and legs and left him for dead. The knights were still charging him but their armor made them slow and easy targets Lloyd hurled one of the Myrmidions swords at a knight, it made contact splitting both the knights helm and skull. The knight fell to the ground without a groan of any kind killed instantly.

The final knight had finally reached him clad in extravagant red armor he was no doubt the leader of the noble's guard. The man surveyed the situation around him corpses lay all around Lloyd and blood covered much of the floor, it was a room of death. "To think that all of my men died to you, a kid!" the man brandished his spear, "I'll kill you." the man lunged at Lloyd narrowly missing his chest. But Lloyd continued to dodge him. Lloyd slashed at the man's armor but it was to hard, his sword could not cut the armor. "Ha, ha, aha! That's steel plated kid that sword of yours can't cut through this!" the man's laugh echoed through the room. "You, bastard..." Lloyd said panting for breath. He was losing too much blood from his wounds and needed to hurry and finish this. "Now you die!" the man lunged with all his might, the spear on a direct course for Lloyd. "Not yet, Not yet!" Lloyd jumped to the side and grabbed the spears shaft with his left hand. Holding onto to the spear Lloyd lunged with his sword driving it through a slit in the mans helm. Blood spurted from the place where the mans head should be showering Lloyd in red, his black clothes stained red. Lloyd walked over to the man and tried to remove his sword, it wouldn't budge it was stuck in the man's skull. "God damn!" Lloyd swore as tried to remove it.

It was then that he heard the door opening again. Lloyd picked up the first thing he could find, the man's spear. But instead of the enemy a girl opened the door. She took one look at the carnage and fainted. Lloyd couldn't blame her blood was every where and the stench was beginning to get unbearable even for him. Lloyd approached the girl. She had blue hair and dark blue eyes, and even though it was dark Lloyd could tell she must be beautiful. Lloyd knew he would have to kill her, he picked up the spear. "In the name of the Fang...I..." Lloyd dropped the spear. He wouldn't kill her, he couldn't bring himself to. He flung her into his arms and walked out.

END CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters

Chapter Two – Ursula

Ursula awoke to the sounds of foots steps on a dirt trail, she was very weary and wasn't aware of where she was or how she had got there but the smells were different from that of her fathers manse. As her senses came to she realized she was being carried and could hear the sounds of birds flying through the air and the hum of the cicadas and there was another thing; a strong stench, the stench of blood. "Where am I..?" she wondered, she still didn't have the strength to open her eyes and she soon dozed off again. When she awoke next it was day break, she was lying on a makeshift sheet of cloth in the middle of a forest. No one was in sight and she couldn't see her manse anywhere. "Hello?" she called out. "So you're awake?" Out of the bushes came a boy, he looked 13 no older than her. He had dirty yellow hair and was clad in black cloak which seemed to be stained red. "Who are you? Where am I?" Ursula demanded. The boy flinched, "I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am but I can tell you where you are. We're nearing the Lycian border were headed for Ostia. "The Lycian border?" Ursula flinched. She was hundreds of miles away from her mansion in Bern. "You look surprised; don't you remember what happened last night?" the boy smirked as he spoke. Ursula recalled what had happened the night before. She had woke up as she heard a ruckus coming from her fathers room next door, when she opened the door the entire room was coated in blood with a lone man standing before her.

After that she had fainted and some how wound up near Lycia with this boy. "My mansion was attacked…..and everyone was killed." Ursula began to sob. "W-who are you, tell me or I'll scream!" Ursula backed away and picked up a rock the size the boys head. "Do you think…..this is a game?" The boy's face became stern as he brushed aside his cloak revealing a long pointed spear. He charged her and jabbed her chest with the butt of his spear, Ursula's wind was knocked out of her and she collapsed on the ground unable to move. The boy picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a baby. "Just bear with me and listen to my story for awhile, please……" Lloyd whispered into her ears. Ursula mustered up the strength to nod the boy hadn't killed her and for some reason she felt safe in his arms.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
